Time to Say Goodbye
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Prince Nuada now works for the BPRD in exchange for his evil deeds. Hellboy and Liz's twin daughters, Eve and Emily, discover a young woman with a mysterious past and powers beyond anyone's imagination. What happens when the feared Goblin King come into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**Time to Say Goodbye**

**I do not own Hellboy or any of the songs that will pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Prince Nuada now works for the BPRD in exchange for his evil deeds. Hellboy and Liz's twin daughters, Eve and Emily, discover a young woman with a mysterious past and powers beyond anyone's imagination. What happens when the feared Goblin King come into the picture? **

"Come on, Eve!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! No need to get your thong all up in a twist!"

Abe hid his smile as the redhead twins of Hellboy and Liz barreled through the door to the library, each one wearing an identical scowl.

"We're here early, what's all the fuss about?" whined Eve, smoothing her skirt as she loped over to a chair and fell into it.

Emily rolled her eyes as she slouched over to Abe's tank and fell onto the floor in a comfortable pose. "He was going to tell us about the Greek gods if we got here early enough!" she reminded her twin, who sniffed and stuffed her face into a heavy history textbook.

Suddenly, Eve's eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she rose six feet into the air, her short red bob rustled by an unseen wind.

"Mom! Dad! Eve's getting another vision!" hollered Emily at the top of her lung out the door before settling herself in the chair next to Abe's tank and listening to him tell her about the Greek Gods. A moment, later. Hellboy and Liz charged into the room, the red demon catching his youngest daughter as her vision ended and she fell.

"What did you see, Eve?" asked Liz in concern as she stroked her daughter's curls.

"There's someone else mom. She's in danger- we have to help her!" urged Eve, going to Abe's tank and pressing her hand against the glass so that he could see he visions.

_A young woman, no older than nineteen at the most was onstage, singing a song that would tear anyone's heart out. She wore a patched trench coat and ratty hat. As she sang, she wrapped her arms around herself…_

_ The next vision showed the same girl laughing as she ate something for Dairy Queen. She was with a young man who looked to be about her age, with dark brown curls and medical dog tags._

_ Vision after vision showed the same young woman having a grand old time, doing everyday things until…_

_ She laid in a dark, cold alley in a dangerous part of New York, unmoving. Giant wings proceeded from her back, giant butterfly wings that were staned with blood, making her look like an faerie of death._

The visions continued on like this for several minutes until Abe withdrew himself from the half demon child's visions.

"She isn't in immediate danger, but I would suggest bringing her here for the time being," announced Abe in a grim voice.

"Talk to Meyer and try to figure out why she's in danger," barked Hellboy, sending Emily scuttling out of the room. The red man sat next to his youngest daughter, who was being cradled by Liz, her head on her mother's shoulder as she was rocked and hummed to. The demon smiled as he rested a hand atop his child's short red do. "Did you see anything that would help us?"

"I saw her onstage several times, I think she is a multi threat," explained Eve in a soft voice.

"What kind of threat?" asked Hellboy, alarmed at what new dangers could be unturned from underneath a stone.

"It's slang, dad- it means she has more than one talent," explained Eve as Emily reentered the room with Meyers trailing behind the half demon child. "I think I've seen her somewhere- I just can't remember where for the life of me…"

"You're right, she does look familere!" chimed in Emily, gazing into her twin's mind. "Where did we see her?"

"Maybe we passed her on the streets or something," mused Eve, lost in thought.

"Yeah, maybe we did- oh drat, now this riddle will bugger at me until we solve it!" huffed Emily, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I really don't think we'll be able to study today, Abe, not until we figure out who our mystery friend is," explained Eve sheepishly.

"It's alright, I'll let it go just this once, alright?" Abe smiled as the twins zoomed out of the room, chattering away at a million miles per hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to Say Goodbye**

**I do not own Hellboy or any of the songs that will pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Prince Nuada now works for the BPRD in exchange for his evil deeds. Hellboy and Liz's twin daughters, Eve and Emily, discover a young woman with a mysterious past and powers beyond anyone's imagination. What happens when the feared Goblin King come into the picture? **

Samantha Holden sprinted from the end of the building and jumped, higher then what was seemingly possible for any human to jump…

… and then, she landed on her feet, dropping into a roll, using her body to absorb the shock before standing and running off again, zipping through the streets and alleyways of New York until she reached a dead end.

Samantha spun around and glared at the man who had managed to chase her this far.

"Why don't you ever give up?" she whispered, her soft, heavily accented voice carrying well in the loudness of the city.

"Because to give up is to fail," answered the vampire, stepping closer to his chosen one.

"Oh yeah, well guess what?" Samantha sassed him before launching into a dragon thrust hell spin, spinning horizontal to the ground before slamming her feet into the vampire's chest, knocking him into a few metal trashcans. Just as quick as she had attacked him, she puncd on him with a silver stake in hand, jamming it into his heart.

"_**CUT!**_" roared the director, happy with the take. "Perfect, just perfect, Samantha!" he beamed brightly at the half faerie, half human young woman, who giggled as she brushed back her straightened dark hair.

"Thanks, Drew," she smiled crookedly at the man, who was busy ordering another shot to be done, only this time as Samantha left the alleyway. The pint sized multi threat positioned herself as fog machines went off at full blast.

"And… _**ACTION!**_" shouted Drew once more as the clapboard clacked softly in front of the rolling camera. Samantha walked from the fog, creating an eerie look as she bounced something in her hands a few times before pocketing it. She then took out her cell phone and pressed four.

"The threat has been eliminated," she informed the person on the other end in a thick French accent. "Vampire Vladimire will not be a problem anymore." She paused as the person on the other line spoke before cutting him off. "I got it, now we just need to figure out how an seventeenth century pocket watch can summoned vampires." She lowered her voice to a soft whisper. "And now my job is done- I can go back to Paris and resume my life- no ands, if, or buts- you promised!" she hung up her phone and walked off, rounding a corner and stopping when Drew hollered again.

~xXx~

Eve was channel flipping when she bolted upright and shouted for her parents and Emily.

"That's her! I would recognize that face anywhere!" she shouted, pointing to the TV, which was showing an advertisement for a TV series that was coming out. She rewinded the show and started it up again, where the following words flashed across the screen:

_Good_

_ VS_

_ Evil_

_ What if once-upon-a-times actually lived?_

The TV showed shots of a young woman sword fighting three men in black armor.

"_I'll free my people of the curse that my mother planted on the Enchanted Forest and on the little town of Storybooke, just you wait and see!_" whispered the girl on the screen, who was evidently the main character. The shots of her were choppy, not allowing anyone a close look at her face until the moment before the name of the TV series flashed across the screen.

_Once Upon a Time_

The final shot before the TV switched to the next commercial was of her looking fierce while she posed next to a white stallion. The family got a good look at her mysterious teal eyes, her long, thick mane of unruly black curls, her fair skin, her petite posture.

"Well, that narrows it down a bit!" muttered Emily, going over to her laptop to look up the TV series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to Say Goodbye**

**I do not own Hellboy or any of the songs that will pop up.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Prince Nuada now works for the BPRD in exchange for his evil deeds. Hellboy and Liz's twin daughters, Eve and Emily, discover a young woman with a mysterious past and powers beyond anyone's imagination. What happens when the feared Goblin King come into the picture? **

"According to her website, her name is Samantha Holden; she is nineteen years old; a major multi threat to both the theater and film world; has been acting since she was three years old; starred in several blockbuster films including _Mama_, _Red Riding Hood_,_ Alice in Wonderland _and_ Snow White and the Huntsman_," ratted off Emily as her mother suited up to investigate Samantha. "She's also involved in a dance group called The Mob."

Eve was sitting cross legged as she watched her mother, dressed in skinny jeans and a green turtleneck, checking her fire to make sure that her powers would work if she needed them to.

"Be careful, mom," called out Eve as Liz walked out the door.

"I always am," called out the mother of two as she switched on her hidden camera so that the rest of the team would be able to listen in and follow along with what was going on.

~xXx~

Prince Nuada scowled as he watched the monitor for any signs that Liz could be in danger. He hated working at the BPRD, but he wasn't welcomed at court, not after he almost succeeded in bringing the golden army to life to wipe off the humans from the face of the earth. Since he had been banned from court, Nuala had left as well, choosing to be with her brother and Abe.

In a way, the Elvin prince was happy that his sister was with him, but he was also mad and frustrated that she would spend most of her time with a fish man.

"OK, Liz, what do you see?" asked Hellboy, speaking into the comm.

"I see a very bad traffic pile up," crackled in the fire starter's voice as the camera took in the traffic jam that made up Times Square.

~xXx~

"You ready?"

I turned at my best friend's voice and smirked. Patrick and I had a very long history of friendship that went back almost two decades.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" I scoffed before leaning over and tooting the horn eight times. I saw Sarah giving me the thumbs up before she blasted a song from her handy-dandy music stand.

"_Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!_" chanted Busta Rhymes as The Mob jumped out of our vintage cars and piled into the streets, where we began to dance. I smiled as I was lifted into the air to perform several jaw dropping tricks and stunts, which I executed perfectly, despite the loud audience that was filming us. I looked up and spotted Dannie filming us from an ice cream stand façade.

At the next round of "_Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!_"'s, I led the small group of eleven girls (who were in The Mob) to the front of the street stage, where we began to shake our booties and bop around in time to the lively music. I parted ways and jumped up onto the hood of a car, which popped up onto its hind wheels, capitulating me into the air. I flipped and spun in mid air before landing on me feet and one hand, martial arts style.

I was then scooped up onto the shoulders of two of the strongest guys in The Mob, where I stood up and wiggled my hips in time to the music before they threw me up into the air, where I did a high straddle jump before landing in their hands once more.

And with that, everyone made a run for their cars to skedaddle from the scene of the crime. (Though technically speaking, the only crime we committed was disturbing the peace, but hell with it, the people loved us, judging by their loud cheers and applause.)

However, before Patrick took off, I saw a woman in a green turtleneck and skinny jeans watching me.

_**So whoever can guess which movie this scene is from will get a speicall shout out!**_


End file.
